


Day Break

by allcham



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung & Park Jihoon Are Best Friends, Crushes, Cube chicks, Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Minhyun, Social Media, dancer park woojin, idol hwang minhyun, is there a kiss? probably, mentioned brand new boys, park jihoon centric, the tag is getting longer lol, there's nae maeum soge jeojang, twitter crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcham/pseuds/allcham
Summary: Park Jihoon is a fanboy and he may or may not fall in love with another fanboy.





	Day Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! since today is my birthday I feel like I need to post something lmao. Anyway I have posted this story on AFF before in case you are familiar with it. Happy reading!

Jihoon sighed happily, all his worries are gone and now replaced with something pleasant all over his body. His heart filled with so much happiness and his mind is as clear as the sky. He never feel this content before but right now he thinks he can even grab the moon and give it to his favorite idol. Park Jihoon is a famous fanboy of Hwang Minhyun, the most popular idol nowadays. Minhyun's beautiful face and soothing voice have captured Jihoon's heart.

The fanboy couldn't contain his happiness as he finally managed to bought a VIP ticket for Hwang Minhyun's fanmeeting a week from now. The ticket is always sold out so fast and he can’t missed his chance to attend the fanmeeting which is now his third fanmeet. By now, every fangirls of Minhyun are familiar with the handsome young boy with neon shoe laces and a bright slogan with the words "I saved you in my heart". They always notice his presences and he never feel weird being the only fanboy. Rather he is so thankful since the _noona_ fans always kind to him.

Not only in real life, Jihoon also famous on twitter because his selfie for Hwang Minhyun stans or Emperors, they like to call themselves, selca days always hit more than 100 likes. Its not his fault that he is so handsome. His friends in God Minhyun GC on twitter even pointed out that he can be an idol if he wanted to. But Jihoon never thought of being an idol, he likes and adores Hwang Minhyun and that's it.

He opened twitter app on his phone and began to tell the world how lucky he is.

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: guys guyS ajahhddg

 **Bae #MinhyunsAnti** @baejin: @Jihooney WHAT IS IT OMDHDHSH

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: @baejin I GOT THE TICKET BAE OMFG ICB

 **Bae #MinhyunsAnti** @baejin: OH MY GOD???Jihoon YOURE SO LUCKY!!!

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: yea. It sucks ur not in korea rn :(

 **Bae #MinhyunsAnti** @baejin: ugh yes :( i hope we can meet someday tho. Now cheer up and prepare ur slogan!!

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: ofc!! i should prepare my things now bye

 **Bae #MinhyunsAnti** @baejin liked your tweet

Talking with his mutual calmed his heart. Jihoon always try to talk to his friends on twitter as much as possible since they are all kind and never once judge him for being who he is right now. He takes a deep breath and begins editing Minhyun's photo which he will use for his slogan. He is in the middle of cropping Minhyun's soft hair when a notification from twitter startles him. He opts to continue his work and checking his twitter later. But seems like the notification wouldn’t end there and with heavy heart he reaches for his phone. Jihoon raises his prominent eyebrow at the sight that welcomed him

 _@chamsae_ is now following you

 **Park WJ** @chamsae liked your tweet

 **Park WJ** @chamsae liked your tweet

 **Park WJ** @chamsae liked your tweet

 **Park WJ** @chamsae liked your tweet

 **Park WJ** @chamsae replied your tweet: uh...hi?

To say that Jihoon is curios is an understatement. He hastily clicks the profile and examines this random account. This person used Minhyun's picture (which is taken on his second fanmeeting, Jihoon remembered the event by heart) as his profile icon. The header is a picture of cacti and it complimented the icon very well. In conclusion the profile is aesthetic at its finest and Jihoons heart skip a beat. He is always so happy to have a new mutual, not to mention he has a thing for aesthetic account.

His little research didn't end there, after doing a double check on the account, Jihoon clicks a link on the profile and it directs him to a youtube account. He scrolls through the contents slowly "hm...he is a dancer" he hum softly. It's a he. This chamsae is a he and he often do a cover of famous groups like EXO, BTS, Nu'est and apparently the recent video is him dancing to Minhyun's new song.

Jihoon is more than curious now as his fingers clicks to the video. He moves his bangs that covered his eyes and focusing on the boy in the video. The boy wore a black plain tee alongside an equally black sweats. He also wore a black mask and a cap with Minhyun name on hologram on the front. Its Minhyun's merchandise from his first fanmeet, Jihoon noticed. As the boy began to dance, Jihoons heart leap from his body. The boy dance in such a passionate way that Jihoon can feel himself jamming to the song and his heart thumping loudly on his chest. He is so mesmerized by the way the boy dance, his moves were sharp yet smooth at the same time. Even though Jihoon cant see the boy's face fully (blame the mask) but he can tell that this chamsae boy expression was so good. His inner mind thought he was captivated by the beauty of this boy's eyes.

Jihoon groans when the song ended and the boy bowed slightly to the camera. He is about to click on another video when he remembers that this boy replied to one of his tweets. When he checks the notification once more, Jihoon let out a shock gasp past his mouth since chamsae did not just like all of his selca day tweets. Okay, call Jihoon a drama queen but he is extremely nervous. The tweet which chamsae replied is his recent tweet about seeing Minhyun next week.

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: I will meet you again emperor AKSJDHDHDHHEYEH

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: uh...hi?

Jihoon drops his head on his hands in shame since his keyboard smash is not attractive at all. He put his keyboard smash aside and tried to come with decent thing to chamsae's tweet.

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: yes?:)

Oh my god what is wrong with him. Jihoon ignored the uneasy feeling on his stomach and once again startled when he gets another notification

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: I know this is weird for suddenly asking, but you going to Minhyun's fanmeeting?

It didnt take a second for Jihoon to reply

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: its ok :) Yes, you too?

He didn’t remember ever using smile emoticon this much but this chamsae just made him do weird things (and feel weird things).

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: Yes. I'm Woojin by the way.

Woojin is probably a robot typing machine, Jihoon didn't know. He usually hate people who type like they are writing a scientific essay but he found Woojin charming with the way he typed.

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: I'm Jihoon. Park Jihoon. Which section are you?

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: VIP, you?

_What a fate, everyone._

**Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: Woah rlly? me too!

It took some time for chamsae to reply so Jihoon decided to stalk his account. Curiosity kills a cat but as far as he is concerned, Jihoon is a human not a cat so it won't kill him. He scrolls through the tweets and found out that Woojin didn't tweet much and only occasionally posted the link to his dance cover video. He also noticed that chamsae talked mostly with three accounts which are **@youngpaca** , **@donghyunee** , and **@magu**. Wait the last account seems familiar? Jihoon clicks the profile immediately and apparently this user is a mutual with Bae Jinyoung, one of his mutuals and friend in God Minhyun GC.

Jihoon spent almost an hour switched between stalking chamsae boring tweets to stalking magu's full of photos tweets. His eyes landed on one particular photo and he clicked it right away. It's a picture of what he assumed magu with chamsae, the former pinched the latter cheeks.

 **✧**  @magu: My son has grown up. Momma is proud;;

Jihoon chuckles at the weird caption but once he saw the chamsae's face his heart once again beating hard against his ribs. He is not as handsome as Hwang Minhyun but he is so attractive. His eyes were shaped beautifully and his smile was endearing. He even had cute snaggletooth on top of that. _Boy_ , Jihoon is whipped.

There's a notification signaling that Jihoon got a new message, he opens it instantly and see chamsae just send him message.

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: hi Jihoon

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: hi Woojin!

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: you probably see me as a weird person already but

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: I just need someone to talk to since I will be all alone in the fanmeet

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: It's my first time and I'm not from Seoul so...

Jihoon can imagine Park Woojin fidgeting all the way from wherever he is. Cute.

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: ah its okay!! Im here. :)

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: where are you from anw?

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: Busan

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney: I see. Its kinda far

They talked a little bit afterwards and exchanged kakao id. Woojin is once again used Minhyun's picture as his kakao profile and Jihoon unconsciously whined since he wanted to see Woojin's face again. The awkwardness were gone and replaced with what seems like friendly snarky comments coming from both of them since apparently they are good at the same thing which is being savage.

Jihoon: I just looked at ur profile and you're so handsome

Woojin: ikr? lol

Jihoon: are u a robot by any chance?

Woojin: huh??wym??

Jihoon: my younger sister can type longer than u and im the only child

Woojin: *sends a picture*

Jihoon opened the picture and it's a picture of a cartoon version of pink pig eating alone in the middle of a farm

Woojin: hey its you!

Woojin: must be so lonely ;)

Jihoon: ajajdhdhWhat

Woojin: talk in human language Jihoon.

They didn’t stop their chat slash insults there but it somehow ended up with Woojin telling him he should sleep soon followed by a series of good night. Jihoon smiled at that and told Woojin he should not sleep or else this pig (him) will run away. The other boy sends him several weird stickers and telling him that Jihoon really need to sleep now because its so late, Jihoon chuckled and drifted off to sleep. The slogan long forgotten.

+

The days went by in a blink and the fanmeeting will be hold the very next day. Jihoon rubs his eyes several times since he still can't believe it. He is excited and worried at the same time. Jihoon has just finished making the slogan and it ended up beautifully, as expected from him. He made several of his infamous "I saved you in my heart" slogans since many people requested him to make one for them. He also prepared one slogan for chamsae.

Right, chamsae texted him last night and say that he will arrive in the venue around two in the afternoon. By thinking about meeting him and meeting Minhyun made him all giddy and jumpy. He tried to stop the smile that coming from his face whenever he thought about meeting his idol and his friend that somehow has special place in his heart. _How cheesy._

He quickly went to the venue but not after tweeting what he feels right now

 **D-Day** @Jihooney: I cant believe its happening for real omg

Not long after, he gets tons of notification from his mutuals.

 **#MinhyunsAnti** @baejin: good luck! Im so happy for you!

 **Swaggy** @guanlin_rapper: woah hyung good luck :D

 **Baby Chick** @seonhobaby: we should meet up!! Im coming too!!

 **Park WJ** @chamsae: so eager to meet me?

Jihoon chokes on his own spit at the last tweet. Chamsae can be so annoyingly cute sometimes and it doesn’t help his erratic beat of his heart, not at all.

After replying to every notifications and sending a message to chamsae to make sure the boy didn’t get lost, Jihoon sits on one of the bench outside the venue. The weather is a little bit windy which make him didn’t regret wearing pink turtleneck alongside his favorite white skinny jeans that he is sure make him looks good. “He dressed up for Minhyun” he keep reminding himself because deep down he know he is dressing up for chamsae. He wants to make a good first impression for the boy and the thought is making Jihoon dizzy.

Not long after, someone taps his shoulder lightly which make him looks up and sees Woojin who turned out to be more good looking in flesh. He wore a khaki sweater with white shirt inside. Jihoon also noticed the boy dyed his hair to light brown that complimented his boyish face nicely. Neither of them said anything until Woojin chuckled lightly to ease the tension

“Is there something on my face?” He asks while rubbing his neck nervously. If Woojin is attractive, he is ten thousands more attractive when he is talking with his deep voice. Jihoon wanted to hear his voice over and over again and even recorded it so he can hear it every night before he fall asleep. _Creep._

Jihoon shakes his head to answer Woojin’s question. He suddenly forget how to speak and he clearly doesn’t want to stutter in front of this boy. He looks down nervously and his fingers playing with the hem of his turtleneck sweater. Woojin suddenly hold his hand and Jihoon yelp. The hand retreat almost immediately followed by an awkward cough from Woojin.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you are too pretty to look down all the time.” _What?_  Jihoon can feel himself blushing at the sudden compliment but he also didn’t fail to notice the tip of Woojin’s ears turned as red as tomato.

“You are weird.” Jihoon playfully shoves Woojin as he finally standing up from his sitting position. His legs suddenly fall asleep and he stumbles forward. Thankfully Woojin’s reflect is fast because the next second Jihoon find himself standing so close to Woojin and there is a hand on his waist, steadying him so he won’t kiss the freaking pavement.

“You are weird” Woojin used Jihoon words and both of them laughing at their weirdness.

“We can just go to the venue now” Jihoon says and the other boy only shrugs his shoulders. His hand still remain on Jihoon’s waist and it feels so warm. Jihoon for the nth time found himself blushing like high school girl.

+

Once they are inside the venue, everything become more suffocating with the fans screaming their lungs out, chanting Minhyun name every now and then. Jihoon also become more conscious with the way his body pressed up firmly on Woojin’s side. The latter seems doesn’t mind with the closeness so Jihoon take a deep breath and tried (but failed) to focus on the stage.

Jihoon is not the quiet type when it comes to watching concert, he is loud and his hand excitedly waving the light stick. At some point he can hear Woojin giggles beside him because he almost whack Woojin in the face with the light stick.

“Ugh sorry” Jihoon shyly mumbles but the boy beside him only shakes his head and his arms circling Jihoon’s shoulder casually. Jihoon already feel suffocated from the fans and now he feels suffocating because the warmth of Woojin’s body. It is comforting yet make him nervous.

Suddenly there’s a loud shriek from beside him, it is Woojin. He just screamed like a dolphin because Minhyun walks closer to their section. This time Jihoon giggles quietly “I cant believe you do that” he adds. Woojin laughs and ruffles Jihoon’s hair.

By the time the concert ends, Jihoon is a mess. His heart will not stop beating hard against his ribs yet Woojin seems oblivious with every single thing he did to Jihoon. Even after the encore, Woojin keeps his arms on Jihoon’s side and he may or may not unconsciously snuggle closer to Woojin, because the boy is just so warm and the venue is a little bit cold. Now they are walking side by side, it’s almost midnight and Jihoon is shivering. He is not that good at handling cold weather. He can feel Woojin eyes at him.

“Are you cold?” He asks quietly, Jihoon tries to deny it but a loud sneeze escaped from him. Woojin laughs at that and the boy almost slap his annoying face jokingly but Woojin reacts faster and grabs Jihoon’s hands on him. They intertwined their fingers, it fits perfectly. Neither said anything until Jihoon remembers he need to go home and so does Woojin.

Jihoon sneak glances at Woojin but the boy seems so deep in thought. “Are you going back to Busan?”

He nods weakly “Yeah but im not sure if the train still available at this time.” Jihoon hums understandingly before a wild idea pops out on his mind

“Do you want to sleep at my place? it’s already past midnight anyway” he says before his mouth can stop him.

Woojin looks surprised before his expression soften. “Thank you Jihoon, but I dont want to burden you or anything”

“I insist” Jihoon stubbornly said. He has no idea why he really want Woojin to stay the night but he just didn’t want to let go of the boy yet.

The other boy contemplates for a while before he grins, all snaggletooth, at Jihoon. “Okay then but don’t even think of murder me because I’m good at wrestling.” This boy is sure funny.

“Oh really? That’s sad. I have all the plans ready on my head.” That earned him a tickle on the neck from Woojin.

Jihoon lives alone because he tried to be independent and his parents spoiled him since he was born. The perks of being an only child. His apartment is not that luxurious but it is too big to live alone. However, he didn’t mind it since it means he can fanboy as loud as he want.

Woojin scratches his head nervously and stood in the middle of the living room. “So....” he begins in quiet voice.

“I only have one bed-“

“I can sleep on the couch” Woojin cuts him.

Jihoon rolls his eyes “let me finish” when he sees Woojin smacks his own mouth in embarrassed manner, he smiles and continues “I only have one bed and i think it is enough for both of us.”

Woojin eyes widens incredulously “ugh-“

“don’t get me wrong!! I don’t want you to hurt your back” Jihoon is sure good at making up reasons but actually he wants to feel Woojin’s warm once again. _What a creep._

Perhaps being with Jihoon for almost a day make Woojin realized that he cannot win an argument with how stubborn the other is so he nods and give Jihoon a small smile, the one where his eyes turned into crescent. Jihoon melts and silently coos at the sight. He then walks to his room and grabs random t-shirt and sweats for Woojin to wear, thank god their size is similar.

“You sure have weird taste in fashion” Woojin comments after receiving a bright pink tee with neon sweat from Jihoon.

“At least my life is more colorful” he eyes Woojin from head to toe and the latter rolls his eyes. He then take a quick shower, actually Jihoon doesnt mind him to just change his clothes but Woojin insisted he needs to be clean. No wonder Woojin is Minhyun’s fans. What a clean freak both of them.

Jihoon already on the bed when Woojin walks out from the bathroom. He looks ridiculous with Jihoon’s pink t-shirt. He groans when Jihoon snickers at the sight. Both of them lays quietly at their sides of the bed. It is not his first time sleeping with another person beside him but he feels somehwat nervous to sleep with someone he barely know and is a boy.

A small cough from Woojin gains his attention “D-don’t jump on me” the boy stutters.

Jihoon stays still for a second before he is laughing his heart out. Woojin then follows suit and they both laugh, Jihoon thanked the god for giving him chance to live alone or else his roommate might kick him right there and then.

“What are you talking about? If anything I should be the one who is worried you would jump on me when I fall asleep.” He points at himself exaggeratedly.

Woojin suddenly turns to his side and his face become so close. Jihoon gulps when the other brushed his bangs away from his face “yeah, maybe, you are so pretty” he says in hushed voice. The room suddenly become so hot.

“You have to see yourself Jihoon, you are so red.” Woojin chuckles but he keeps looking at Jihoon intensely. Jihoon doesn’t know where his courage comes from but he inches closer and his lips meet Woojin’s. Its a chaste kiss. He suddenly worried if Woojin will push him away but the boy cradles Jihoon’s head and deepens their kiss. They are in the same boat after all.

They pull away after several minutes and giggles like drunk boys. Woojin is the first one to stop and caresses Jihoon’s face softly.

“You know” he began, his voice is drowsy from all the dolphins scream.

“Hmm?” Jihoon feels so comfortable that he can fall asleep instantly but he tries his best to listen to what Woojin is about to say

“When i first clicked your profile, I thought you are some fanboys just like me but then I saw your face and you are so beautiful. It made me forget that my idol is Hwang Minhyun not the twitter user Jihooney.” He chuckles.

Jihoon feels his cheeks warm at that “No wonder you creepily liked all my selca day tweets” he jokingly says, earning a pinch on his cheek from Woojin.

Then they become quiet again after awhile. “Woojin...what are we?” He nervously asks.

The other already had his eyes closed but opens them again after hearing Jihoon’s question. “Fanboys” he answers nonchalantly. Jihoon scrunches his nose at the answer, maybe he is reading too much into this, maybe Woojin just doesnt want Jihoon to kick him away if he didn’t kiss him back. But then Woojin says something unexpectedly that he secretly wishes he would say it anyway

“I was just kidding, Jihoon.” he smiles “I like you, I like everything about you even your weird fashion taste. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Woojin looks at him in the eyes, he looks so serious yet his eyes are full of adoration. Jihoon didn’t answer right away but he kisses Woojin for the second time and let out a soft yes between their kisses.

+

 **Jihoon** **, Park** @Jihooney:

“From the moon, To the stars

While lingering in the universe

We got to know each other

We slide on the paint

that spread while drawing” #EmperorsSelcaDays @chamsae <3

For the first time in his fanboy life, Jihoon posted his selca day pictures with his boyfriend. He never feel happier.

 

.


End file.
